


stance

by mellowly



Series: lietpol week 2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Romantic Friendship, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: poland isn't a great swordsman.lithuania likes to think he is.(or: how to unintentionally woo a pole.)





	stance

**Author's Note:**

> for lietpol week day 2! prompt was: sword
> 
> I'm a sucker for spring romance and silly boys.

**spring, poland, 1403**

* * *

 

"You're weighting it wrong, Po."

"Am not!"

"Are too. Here, let me-"

Poland looks distinctly annoyed when Lithuania takes the sword from his hands and shows him how to hold it properly, correcting his own stance with a side step.

"Like this," he says, handing it back, "if you are going to fight with a sword I'd rather you hold it right and  _not_ get yourself killed."

Poland rolls his eyes at him, and Lithuania sticks out his tongue in return. They're both smiling.

The clank of the smithy mingles with birdsong in the background, and it's spring, the ground wet and green beneath their feet, the air above their heads clear and cold.

"See? I can do it right," says Poland to his left, bringing Lithuania out of his thoughts.

Poland  _is_ weighting the sword right, striking a pose as if ready to stab it through the enemy's guts, a wicked grin on his face. Lithuania feels a little flutter in his heart, and wonders how in Heaven's name Poland manages to do this to him just by being silly, how he can make it feel like there are wildflowers growing inside Lithuania's chest, a little painful and very warm.

He steps behind him and puts his hands on top of Poland's before he can think.

"...What are you doing, Liet."

"Showing you how to-"

He falters.

"You're red. Totally red."

Poland's cheeks are also very pink, but Lithuania does not comment on it.

"If you don't mind, Po, I am going to kiss you now," he says quietly.

Poland doesn't seem to mind at all as he lets the sword drop to the ground and turns around in their awkward embrace, running his hands into Lithuania's hair and gently kissing him on the mouth. 

He tastes a little sweet.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"You kissed me, Polska."

"Couldn't let you have all the initiative, could I?"

Flowers bloom at their feet, the sword forgotten.


End file.
